Kuroko no Basuke Marriage Prospects
by akashichin
Summary: A guide to get your bishie of choice because they're single and hot... and you know you want them. CRACKFIC.
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Appearance:** He has blue eyes that are always blank or soulful, depending on how you want to describe them. Either way, his eyes don't tend to show much emotion. His hair is a lighter shade of blue styled to the left...they tend to defy gravity after waking up though, also known as his infamous 'bed head'. He's not very tall compared to the others; in fact he's short for a basketball player.

**Clothing:** Kuroko's always wearing something sports-enabled. If it's not his number 11 jersey for official matches then it's a simple shirt and shorts for practice. When not playing basketball or practicing for it (which doesn't happen quite often) he can be found wearing his school uniform. Nevertheless, I'm sure he would have a formal attire somewhere in his closet. Hopefully.

**Intelligence:** Yes Kuroko would be quite intelligent. Seeing as he sleeps in class and still manages to be a member of the basketball club then you can assume that he's not dumb.

**Personality/Socializing:** He's blunt and very honest. Kuroko doesn't tend to go beating around the bush and would tell you right off if he likes you or not, don't expect to be used or anything of the sort because he's a straightforward person. He's calm and rational, always always being the one to calm down (hit) Kagami when he loses his temper. However, he does have his silly moments. Don't expect the blank face to go away though, as proven when he chased the scared Kagami around with Tetsuya #2 as if it's normal to make big guys run away from cute dogs, it's there to stay.

**Finances:** He won't be filthy rich if that's what you expect but you won't be homeless either if you marry him. More likely that you'll live comfortably in a normal house. A word to the wise, get a job. It's better to be safe than sorry when your husband's vanilla shakes gets you two in a snitch.

**Home Economics:** Nothing much is known of Kuroko's cooking abilities. Assuming that he lives with his parents then he doesn't have much need to cook for himself. I would advice to learn how to cook and get acquainted with the kitchen.

**Combat:** As much as I'd love to say that Kuroko would suddenly be a fighting expert whipping out several black belts in different martial arts and showing off super-hidden-secret abilities in hand-to-hand combat when your honour is on the line, I can't. Rest assured though, I'm sure he'll figure out a way to get you two out of the fray unscathed. His misdirection is very useful in escaping and he won't just leave you there to get hurt. Nevertheless, if that doesn't assure you then most of the Generation of Miracle and the members of Seirin Basketball Team (See: Kagami Taiga) is going to be on his side too.

**Competition:** There will be a lot of (AoKuro) fangirls. A lot. Most of them would be pushing for Kuroko to be paired up with Kagami and/or one or more from the Generation of Miracles (especially Aomine). They will be vicious and dangerous because you're threatening the future of their Kuroko/ANYONEHOT fandom. Then if you escaped the massive fangirl life-threat, there's also the Kise Ryota and Momoi Satsuki issue. You should probably learn self-defence so you can stand up for yourself, maybe ask Kuroko to teach you how to escape so efficiently.

**Family:** Kuroko's family life is yet to be revealed but you should really get close to them. One of them is sure to be protective and very concerned about their son if not both so make sure that you show them how much you love him. If he has any siblings then you get in there and please them too because they will have the key to the baby photos of your boyfriend/husband wherein he may be smiling, grinning, laughing or even crying. We're not picky so long as there's a physical evidence of his lack of blank-face. When you get your hands on said photos then I ask you to send me a copy for evidences' sake. That's not all; you have to get the approval of the Seirin Basketball Club and probably the Generation of Miracles as well. Just for the heck of it, be friendly with Tetsuya #2 too.

**In Bed:** Once you actually find him and manage to get him in bed willingly, he won't be the dominating type. You'll probably have to take the initiative and start things off. Be bold but don't be forceful, I don't think you'll be able to force him if you can't see him but still. He's very hardworking in his basketball and doesn't stop until he perfects a certain drive therefore the same can be assumed in bed. Remember: practice makes perfect so be ready to practice a lot!

**Conclusion:** Watch your back from the rabid fans and play nice with his friends. You'll have to get use to the basketball aspect of his life in order to make the relationship work. Always be ready to cheer and support him enthusiastically in official or unofficial games even if he appears like he can't see or hear you. His bluntness and lack of expression makes him who he is so don't expect or try to change him. Get use to the vanilla shakes and his frequent 'disappearances' though if you truly love him then you should get use to his lack of presence. He's not likely to be overly affectionate but he won't be lying or stringing you along either thus if he's with you then it's because he loves you no matter how rare he says or shows it.

_.x._

_**PS:**_So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~


	2. Kagami Taiga

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Kagami Taiga**

**Appearance:** Kagami is very muscular and very tall. This makes him a great candidate for a basketball player... which he is. He has short red hair with a black tint on the tips of the spikes around his face. His eyes are red under his oddly shaped (split) eyebrows. Also red.

**Clothing:** There's the basketball jersey and the practice clothes. He wears his school uniform unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath showing his not-really-an-uptight-student-ness. It's very noticeable that Kagami likes wearing black shirts. When he's not wearing his casual clothes it's because he's not wearing any shirt which is a great fashion statement by him. He accessorizes this fashion with his great body, a necklace with a ring pendant and red and black sneakers.

**Intelligence:** Always called 'idiot' by Kuroko himself and tends to fall asleep in class. He's probably not BFFs with the class nerds but... Since lies aren't very helpful then I'll go straight to the point. You're boyfriend/husband-to-be always gets a big fat zero on his exams. _Always_. It was mentioned that the only way he passed the Seirin Entrance Exam is through guts and he barely made it too. If you're looking for someone you can discuss the Laws of Physics or Elizabethan Playwrights with then Kagami is not your guy. On the bright side he's a street-smart person by the looks of it. Kagami's more of the 'act-now-think-later' than the 'think-before-I-act', however he never actually gets in a trouble that he can't get out of so he's not _that_ much of an idiot as others would have you believe.

**Personality/Socializing:** A short temper with an impulsive nature to challenge people who can be hard to defeat. It's safe to say that your boyfriend/husband is not a tree-hugging, rainbow wearing hippy but the complete opposite of that. He won't make an enemy out of everyone he meets but he won't be best friends with them either. He can get along with people. Sometimes. Most times they get on his nerves for insulting him or giving up. On the flipside, he is determined and stubborn so good luck on winning your arguments with him.

**Finances:** Seeing the amount of food that Kagami consumes in a daily basis without going broke then it's a given that he has money. This can be due to his parents working outside the country. With Kagami's ever growing basketball skills and his love of playing the game itself then it's a given that he's going to earn money by playing ball. You'll be a millionaire before you even know it therefore there's no need to work. However, Kagami who grew up in America has a modernized view on things so he won't mind if you want to work or not. It would be up to you; you can work or just stay at home, cook and cheer for him while he plays.

**Home Economics:** Kagami isn't only talented in basketball but also in the kitchen. It was mentioned that he lives alone thus he knows how to cook but he's fond of going out to eat fast-food too. He's not picky so long as the food is good. If you don't want to be shown-up in the kitchen by your athletic husband/boyfriend then you better start practicing. Go go go! When you don't feel like cooking you can get a personal chef because you'll be rolling in money if you marry Kagami. He'll be famous and rich. However, it does seem like Kagami would be the person who would rather stay in a modest mansion where he can cook himself. He would be the type to cook for you when you get home but be gruff about it as if he didn't really wanted to. The food _will_ be good.

**Combat:** His tall physique and intimidating looks can stop anyone from wanting to mess with him and by connection you but if that isn't enough then he can use his physical prowess and actual strength. There's no need to worry about you getting harmed. He won't make a big show of saving you with the sunset backdrop behind him but he will make sure that no one hurts you. He will fight and win against them in either basketball or fistfight, perhaps both. Just take care of the dogs. No really, actual dogs the animal. If you don't like dogs (scared of them) as well then it's better if you can run really fast or has something that can stop dogs from chasing/biting the two of you.

**Competition:** First on the list would be basketball. You probably won't be able to win against basketball so just accept that you're second in his heart. At least you're not second to any _person_. Learn to work your life around his basketball; it's the only way you can stay in said heart. Another competition would be the Kagami/Kuroko fans, they will either want to claw your eyes out or... worse than that. They just want Kagami to end up with Kuroko. I can't tell you just how determined the fans can be in order to get their fandom come true so learning to defend yourself will be smart. Bringing a pepper spray won't hurt either. You can always try to show them that your love for Kagami is infinite and that you deserve to be with him or educate them on the other pairings with Kuroko they can support. Kuroko himself can be considered a competition and if given that he does like Kagami in a more-than-platonic way then you're screwed. Game over. However if he doesn't like Kagami like that then Kuroko is the type of person to not care about others' personal lives if it doesn't directly or indirectly concern basketball, so you're safe. Just don't get in the way of their partnership because then _your_ partnership (relationship) with Kagami will end.

**Family:** His dad was called back to his job in America therefore Kagami lives alone. Since there's no mention of him ever having real-blood-siblings then the only way you can get your hands on the coveted baby albums is through his dad. Show your future father-in-law that you deserve his son and that you won't always make Kagami cook, that won't make a very good impression because he might think you're making his only son a slave. Don't worry too much because there's a likely chance that his dad would be ecstatic just knowing that his son won't be growing old alone and that through you exists the possibility of grandchildren. Kagami does have a friend who fills the 'older brother' shoes by the name of Himuro Tatsuya. Make him like you to get his approval since Kagami looks up to him and actually cares about what he thinks. Other than those, there's the Seirin Basketball Club and Kuroko himself who is the quasi-best friend/shadow-partner of Kagami. You have to get along with them if you want your relationship to live.

**In Bed:** Passionate. That's a word that will describe how he will be in bed. It can be a bit awkward at first because it will probably be his first time due to basketball always being his main priority. Show him that you really want to take the next step in your relationship and that you're ready for it. You may have to start it off the first time around but he'll take the lead from there. He won't mind if you'd want to lead sometimes so long as you make it worthwhile.

**Conclusion: **Overall you'll be lucky to have this redhead. He's hot headed and impulsive but he's also very determined to achieve a goal. Remember that the harder it is to achieve something the more he becomes fired up into actually getting there and attaining it. Word to the wise, don't be easy and _definitely_ show your interest in basketball. You two probably have more things in common but it's good to have interest and knowledge in the thing he loves most other than eating which is... BASKETBALL!

_.x._

_**PS:**_ I want to thank everyone who reviewed and suggested a person. I also give special thanks to mochicocoa for pointing out my mistake. Thank you!

I want to do Akashi too but I feel like we should get Kagami done first then start on the GoM. Also, I don't have enough on Akashi. I'll still do him a chapter though, maybe after the others?

So, so? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~


	3. Kise Ryota

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by .destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Kise Ryota**

**Appearance:** Kise's appearance is faultless. He is flawless and beautiful, you'll be lucky to have him. His golden blonde hair frames his perfect face. His eyes changes colour from dark yellow to hazel and back again. His eyelashes make his eyes more distinct and they add more to his charm. He also has a sexy piercing on his left ear. In addition, he's tall and if you're not too short or too tall then you'll look just adorable next to him. There's no need to hide or cover any part of him because that will be depriving the world of his beauty. In fact, do the female population a favour and don't make him wear clothes. _At all_. Send us photos.

**Clothing:** He's fashionable, given he _is_ a model. Outside of wearing the Kaijou Basketball uniform, he's seen always wearing his _other_ uniform. Yes, the school's. Since the uniform is a button-up white shirt, a black tie and a jacket that makes him look divine then you can relax and expect Kise to have at least one formal suit in his closet... or a dozen. Whatever he wears won't matter because he will look good in them hence the modelling. When you get married you don't have to worry about him not looking formal or good enough. You just worry about yourself standing next to him.

**Intelligence:** He's a part of the Generation of Miracles. Need I say more? They are natural geniuses as mentioned often in the series. Well, geniuses in basketball and it just so happens that your future husband is said to be bad in studying. He admitted that he's not good in anything that includes using his brain but since basketball uses the brain then you can ignore his statement. Instead, believe that he's not good in studying but that's all fine and dandy since he's a genius in basketball and that's most likely going to be his career in the future. Sorry you're not marrying a future doctor or lawyer but hey, he's sexy and you know it.

**Personality/Socializing:** Your husband/boyfriend is very very _very_ friendly and quite affectionate to his friends (Kuroko). He's nice and social towards people; you won't see him picking fights or arguing seriously with others. In fact, he can be the epitome of the tree-hugging, rainbow wearing hippy. The rainbow doesn't matter because he'll look fantastic in it. These are the reasons why you'll have to fight hard to be with him (see: Competition). Kise is carefree and tends to take things as a joke. However, once inside the court he _does_ get serious and competitive. Lastly, you won't have to worry about him forgetting about your birthday or favourite food among other preferences because he's very perceptive and has a good memory. He'll probably notice that you like something before you do.

**Finances:** Kise is a model and a great basketball player. Whichever job he chooses in the future will guarantee the two of you will be rolling around in money. You will live in a fairytale mansion and have servants do all of your bidding while waiting for your handsome and sexy husband to get home. Your life will be perfect and you don't have to work a single day. Unless you want to but Kise will probably stop you because he'd just want to spoil you.

**Home Economics:** Between the admiring fans who give him hundreds of bento a day for lunch, he probably doesn't need to cook much. Since he will have a great future ahead of him and by marriage you will too then there's no need to learn how to cook. The kitchen doesn't have to be your friend unless you want to. You can try to cook for him on special occasions to make it extra special and more romantic but make sure you perfect the recipe first because Kise can do things perfectly and make them his own after seeing them done once and you probably can't. You don't want to embarrass yourself through failure. Don't let him watch the cooking channel.

**Combat:** He can copy things upon seeing them once. Again. _Once_. Just make him watch some action movies that don't end in some suicidal death move and you will be perfectly protected. If he sees you being harassed by his fans, he'll probably try to talk to them first. He's not the violent type. He won't resort to violence until he's used all other ways to get out unscathed like talking or running away. In fact, he would rather take the hit then complain than to hit back but rest assured that he won't let you get hit. If he truly loves you then he won't have any hesitation to stand up for you.

**Competition:** The fans, the girls... The Fangirls. Capitalisation included in order to show the seriousness of the matter. They want Kise for themselves or for their fandom pairing. You will have to fight tooth and nail to be with Kise. If you don't get killed by the fans, there's also the rivalry against Aomine that takes up a part of his mind _and_ the respect (or obsession if you ask some people) with Kuroko. Pepper spray probably won't do you any good so go straight to the taser. If you get traumatised along the way, Kise will be there with his love and a therapist to help you get over it.

**Family:** His family have never been introduced but same thing goes. Show parents that you love him and not just his sexiness and face because that's just a major plus. Get baby photos and childhood stories from them or the siblings. Make yourself an integral part of it in order to actually _be_ in the family. I'm sure if you truly love each other his parents won't mind and will give you their approval. To get the approval of his basketball team, you _must_ make it clear that you won't stand between Kise and basketball. I don't think he'll let you but just to be safe: be friends with his teammates too.

**In Bed:** It may not seem like it (when he's not in his serious-basketball-mode) but he _will_ lead. He'll probably be more experienced than you but he won't hold that over your head because he's not the type to do that. He can be down and dirty (with the groping and the kissing) if that's what you want but he can also be the sweet lover who whispers sweet nothings to you that fits his princely image. Later on you two can go wild or roleplay. It won't be difficult for him to roleplay because he is a copycat, just show him the character. It's all up to you and what you want. So long as it's not boring, he'll be up for it.

**Conclusion: **Kise will be an amazing husband. He can (maybe) cook. We personally see him flipping food out of the pan and then catching it while only wearing an apron. He will spoil you and then make other girls hate you because you were lucky enough to bag someone like him. He's sweet and he won't be hesitant to say and show that to you. His affections _will_ be seen by everyone. If being hugged constantly, called by a very cute nickname and spoiled rotten by sweet compliments and actions doesn't fly by you then he's not the husband for you. If it does then you're on the right track, just make sure to knock down any of the other roadblocks (fans). Don't join his fanclub or any other's. Maybe you can join Kuroko's since Kise seems to be a part of that club and be ready for your conversations to suddenly take a turn to three definite destinations: Kuroko, basketball or Kuroko.

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

Oh my goodness. Super late. Sorry! No any acceptable reasons for the lateness but please don't throw anything at me!


	4. Midorima Shintaro

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Midorima Shintaro**

**Appearance:** Short and straight green hair slightly sided to the left; it falls down around his forehead but not enough to cover his eyes; just reach it by the tips of his hair. His eyes are equally green with kind-of-long eyelashes that we're jealous of. He completes his face by wearing simple black rimmed glasses and not smiling. Ootori Kyoya anyone? Except for the colours and hair length; Midorima has more colours than Kyoya. In addition, he bandages his left hand outside of games so consider this as his personal fashion statement; probably honouring an Egyptian mummy somewhere.

**Clothing:** Just like any normal Japanese student he wears a uniform and he's the proper student type. He wears his uniform properly all the time: the black school jacket buttoned up to his neck with the matching black pants, not a single crease visible in the fabric. When he's playing basketball he wears his Shutoku uniform with the jersey number 6. It's orange and he still looks good. Take this as a sign that his range of colours is wide. Two of the things that count as his daily accessory are the glasses because he wears them everywhere and whatever lucky item of the day is. However, it seems that Midorima's fashion sense cannot be trusted outside of mandatory-clothing as proven when he wore awful glasses trying to blend in when watching the Touo versus Seirin match in the Interhigh. You can probably dress him, he won't mind too much so long as you don't make him look like a clown or something that he considers offending. Suits are encouraged. Or jeans.

**Intelligence:** Midorima got into one of the three major high schools in Tokyo; given it could be due to being recruited for his shooting skills but it can also be because he's smart. He wears glasses and that makes him look smart in a not-nerdy-way. The glasses have to count for something! He also comes second or third during exams when he was in Middle School; he's not Albert Eistein smart but you're not marrying a dum-dum either. At the very least you can talk about horoscope with your husband; he'll even know more than you do because that's his thing. How many girls can say that their husband believes in horoscopes and follows it more than they do? Not a lot.

**Personality/Socializing:** He is reserved and quiet most of the times; he knows that he's good in basketball and he's not modest enough not to be high and mighty about it. This makes him an expert in pissing people off, specially his teammates in Shutoku. He's not a friendly chatterbox who can make friends left and right but he doesn't start fights either (kind of). He's respectful towards those who deserve it. It's more likely that he unconsciously offends people because he says and does things that suit him (like wanting to have all balls passed to him during a game). It's like the saying: if you have it, flaunt it. And flaunt it, he does. Midorima believes in zodiac signs and horoscopes. He's only confident in days when it's good for Cancers but can you just see him hiding out when it's unlucky for Cancers to go out? We see him bundled up in blankets in his room holding his lucky item for the day. That's how much he trusts his horoscope. He's eccentric but he understands the importance of nail care so who are we to judge?

**Finances:** He plays basketball. He's fantastic at it. Fantastic basketball players who are successful are very rich. You're husband will be very rich. Then you will be very rich so long as you don't sign any prenuptial and get divorced. I would still encourage you to get a job so you'll have something to fill your time when your husband is off playing with a ball or when your husband's obsession with lucky items becomes too expensive. I'm not saying it would but you never know; there might come a day when Cancer's lucky item would be a pure platinum statue of a chicken with bejewelled feathers. It's good to be safe.

**Home Economics:** Even if Midorima can cook, he won't. He wouldn't risk his left hand getting injured by doing anything unrelated to playing basketball. This includes handling knifes and others utensils that may cause him injury. He might cook for you when you're ill but it's more likely that he'll make Takao (his royal slave slash best friend) do it. He won't do any lifting when you move house but he'll have certain places for everything because he likes it organised. You're going to be familiar with the kitchen and a lot of weird things. You're house will be filled with odd bits and pieces that were or will be Cancer's lucky item. Expect glass display shelves where rubber ducks and stuffed frogs are lined neatly to be taken out when it's lucky. Some of them might be fragile so be careful not to 'accidentally' throw a frying pan against it when you're cooking.

**Combat:** Can you just imagine Midorima ripping his shirt open and then doing some major asskicking? We can't either. Though this is not to say that he would let you get beaten up by someone; Midorima's smart, he would get the two of you without a single scratch out of trouble. It's most likely that he was the reason for said trouble anyway because he has a tendency to make others want to throw pineapple at him or kick him in the groin, whichever is easier at the time. Since he's been alive for quite some time and we haven't had any evidence of him getting beaten up then it is fine to think him adept at getting out of future-violent situations. If not, there's always Takao who can use his Eagle-eyes to see the best escape routes or throw into the fray as a distraction while Midorima and you escape.

**Competition:** Rejoice because there won't be as many fangirls compared to the others. They are still existent and unfortunately, your husband's maybe-more-than-teammate-slash-best-friend friend Takao is also a possible competition. He seems to be one of the few who can stand your husband's horoscope interests _and _they both play basketball. If they are interested in each other, it would be very hard to compete. _Very_. Though not impossible. Remember that your chance of getting with Midorima includes your Zodiac sign compatibility. I pray you're born in the right months because no amount of taser or rape whistle can help you overcome the hurdle that is your sign.

**Family:** Nothing is known about his family however we are led to believe that his parents are normal and are not too interested on signs and lucky items for the day. They are loving, kind and just a bit too lenient on their son when he was growing up hence now they are wondering how they can marry their son off to someone who can ignore his 'interest' that is not basketball. When you meet them and show them you're normality they will be ecstatic therefore the parents will be more than willing to marry Midorima to you as thanks to the heavens that a woman can stand the horoscope madness and give them grandkids. His mom would sit you down and tell you that her son hasn't always been into horoscope and star signs; she'll show you his baby photos to convince you of how cute your babies would be. The photos would be adorably cute and you won't ever be able to say no; this will ensure that she gets at least three grandkids.

**In Bed:** We have yet to see Midorima look clueless in anything. He's just the type of person to always know things before he does them. We see him as someone experienced. Not that he's a manwhore or anything of that kind but he's arrogance and obvious brilliance in sports ought to have attracted a few girls out there. Even if he _is_ a virgin, he would still look like he's done it a million times because he doesn't like looking clueless in anything. I'm sure that if the need occurs, he would do research. You can volunteer to help him widen his experience arsenal by trying out things. If you're persuasive enough (in example: saying that it's good for Cancers to try out new things for that day or it would be lucky to...) then you'll get him using contraptions and roleplaying in no time.

**Conclusion: **Remember to watch what you say when talking about horoscopes and zodiac signs because it may be a joke to you but it's not to him. Play nice with Takao because he's one of Midorima's friends and don't insult basketball._ Ever_. Or the members of Generation of Miracles, he's fond of them even if he denies it. Your husband is eccentric; it's a given for geniuses. He's also been called a tsundere by Takao. You may have to get use to his eccentricities but isn't it worth it to know that you're the only one he'll show his soft side to? Also, think of how your nights would go after your marriage.

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or made this story their favourite!

No more fast updates because of college. OTL I'm sorry! Has anyone read the new chapter because I swear, I'm in love with Akashi more than Aomine right now XD I can't wait to do him! /winknudge/


	5. Aomine Daiki

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Aomine Daiki**

**Appearance:** He is tanned. Aomine's tanned body is very tall and muscular. This is accompanied with equally dark blue hair and eyes. He has the same colour of hair and eyes. It's sexy and if his kind-of-sometimes-scary smirk doesn't make you run away then this guy is very much doable. None of his physical attributes is subpar and there's no need to cover his face with a blanket. Unless if you are scared of his smirk.

**Clothing:** Aomine can often be seen in his school uniform consisting of a white shirt and striped tie. He wears them loosely like the cool kid that he is. There's also his Touo black basketball jersey but more often than not he wears casual clothes. By casual, I do mean _casual_. Plain shirts and pants that don't really do much for his sexiness and open jackets with fur-lining on the hood or loose cardigans are included in the word 'casual'. Since his school uniform already has a tie and he does look fantastic with it on then you can safely assume that he will look good in a suit. I can't say if he has a black tie and suit hidden somewhere in his house so it would be a good idea if you'll have one ready for formal events. Or when you just want to stare at him.

**Intelligence:** He's not book smart although I can argue in his defence that if you question him about gravure models or basketball, he can answer very easily. This is good if you're a gravure model because then you know that your future-husband knows everything to know about you (that has been published in a magazine) like your measurements. Err... sorry but no discussions of world politics for you.

**Personality/Socializing:** He used to be outgoing but then the world of basketball made him a god so he became arrogant. He seeks to humiliate his opponents for the sake of it so you can call him mean too. Aomine has the devil-may-care attitude and does what he wants like sleep anywhere or eat other's food. He's lazy and has a short temper; luckily for you, said short temper is accompanied with a tendency to be violent. He's mellowed out a bit now but I don't suggest pissing him off if you're not a girl or someone he cares about.

**Finances:** With his love for basketball back on track and starting to train again, he will surely be one of the greatest basketball players in history. I don't need to give an elaborate explanation of how much basketball superstars earn but I will tell you this much: You will be filthy rich that you can burn some filthy off that rich every day, every hour, every minute... you still won't run out of money. Be happy because your husband is doing something he loves while providing for you. If he has to do any other jobs then you'll have to work as well because your husband is lazy and will be fired immediately. I recommend having a savings account that only you can access because Aomine won't be a basketball player forever but he will be buying women with big boob's photo album for a loooooong time. Probably.

**Home Economics:** I will go ahead and say he can't cook. Even if he can, he seems like the person who would rather eat a Maiji Burger meal day in and day out just so he won't have to cook. It doesn't matter because he won't get fat because he's a basketball player, so for the sake of your body, weight _and_ health you should get to know your cooking utensils. This way you can cook healthy food for yourself and cook for Aomine too, if you feel like it. Laziness can go both ways. A chef is also an option; you can afford it with all that money you're standing at on the floor for lack of a better hiding place.

**Combat:** Have you seen him knee one of his own teammates? That's him without using his hands. Aomine's going to be great in anything physical. One of the reasons why his I'm-better-than-you-get-over-it-or-die smirks are scary is because you _know_ that he's a god in basketball. The other reason is because you know he can fight and wipe the floor with your face. You will be safe from harm. He'll just flash a smirk and the thugs trying to hurt you will scamper. If they don't then Aomine won't have any problem getting physical and violent with them. I'll go so far as to say that if he's not too lazy to do it then he'll be enjoying it too.

**Competition:** You will be battling against hordes of fangirls trying to kill you for getting in the way of their OTP. Please take into consideration that they just want Aomine to end up with (most of the time) Kuroko or Kise. There _are_ other fangirls who ships other people with your man; usually it's another man but whatever. Stand your ground and prove to them why Aomine chose you! You may not ever win against his renewed love for basketball but you can still win against the other threats like his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki if she ever decided to go for your boyfriend. It will be a hard journey ahead of you; weapons and push-up bras are advisable.

**Family:** We don't have any information about his family but I'm sure you know what to do. In fact, his mother will probably be wondering how her son got a girlfriend when he can barely be bothered to do anything other than sleep and play basketball. You will be a welcome surprise to their family. Be nice and show them you're newly acquired cooking skills to woo their affections into your favour. The baby albums can be acquired through Aomine's childhood friend Momoi Satsuki. She acts like a responsible-yet-sometimes-childish sister to your husband/boyfriend. To get her approval you have to tell and convince her that you will make sure Aomine won't get in any trouble and that she can leave it all up to you, give her the freedom she wants to chase after Kuroko. Try to offer and help her with her Kuroko and the two of you will surely be the best of friends.

**In Bed:** Haven't I mentioned before that Aomine will be great in anything physical? He will. And in bed? He will be fantastic if you haven't figured that out yet. He has endless stamina and due to his 'formless shots' we deducted that he is very flexible. This means you two can be adventurous and try out positions if you want. Just be careful because you might not be as flexible as him. Nevertheless, Aomine will be the one leading every time._ Every time._ There's no if _or_ but. However, you can go ahead and try to lead; he'll just flip the situation and let you _think_ you're leading. We both know you're not but so long as he's not bored and sleeping on you right? Just accept the fact that your man is an alpha male and enjoy your nights together because the days will surely be filled with him getting physical with other guys. In basketball.

**Conclusion: **Aomine will be very hard to get and not only because he's trying but because he won't even be in that kind of mindset. But once you've got him, you'll be very happy. Maybe. He's not the affectionate and sweet type; it's more likely that he'll forget dates and if he does remember, he'll be late to them. However if you _are_ determined to make it work and you're not only dating him for his physical sexiness then he'll see that. It may take time but he _will_ see it. He won't change a lot and make grand gestures of love but his subtle actions will be sweeter if you notice them. He has his own way of showing his feelings, just be patient. If you're the sensitive type who tends to cry whenever someone says something not very nice towards you then I don't suggest getting together with Aomine. You'll be better off with Kise because this guy, Aomine Daiki, he tends to blurt things out without thinking them through or analysing how his wording can possibly hurt your gentle feelings. You're going to have to learn how to read between the lines and not succumb to the need to throw the clock at his head when he forgets your anniversary. Good luck to you my friend.

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

This was really very late. Sorry guys but between Physics and extra Maths classes (because I didn't take Maths but I need it for Physics) along with the other Sciences I'm taking my life pretty much sucks. Rant over. I'm updating in the college until I can go and be free xD How cool is that?

Advice to you guys out there: don't take Physics without Maths. They would make you go to Maths classes once a week that will interfere with your other course and then you'll have to change your perfectly perfect timetable into having to stay in the college for the whole day with your whole afternoons free.


	6. Murasakibara Atsushi

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

**Appearance:** He's like an overgrown child. Very, _very_ tall. You would probably need to crane your neck to look him in the eyes. It would be ideal if you're not shorter than 185cm because then your future beau won't be towering above you too much; don't be taller than him though, that's a definite deal breaker! He also has long luscious purple hair that makes you want to run your fingers through them; they're long enough that you can French braid them to your heart's content. Don't let the permanent bored look fool you; inside we're sure he likes his hair to be played with.

**Clothing:** Of course he has a basketball uniform, that's a part of being a basketball player. Although he does look sexier in simpler clothes like a plain shirt and pants compared to when he's wearing his basketball shorts. The breezy shorts matched with very tall physique don't really make it for us. It's questionable if he has any suit or formal clothing in his closet and even if he does, he won't fit in them. He grows fast. It'll be a matter of bribing him with junk food to get him inside a tie and jacket but look on the bright side: say hello to your new shopping buddy!

**Intelligence:** He hates troublesome things and really, can there be anything more troublesome than studying? As Kuroko stated about your lovely future partner: a genius in one area and totally incapable in anything else. You're going to have to be the brains between the two of you with matters outside of basketball. This means you'll need to learn how to handle the bills, taxes and the budget for your husband's sweet tooth among others.

**Personality/Socializing:** Murasakibara has a lax and don't-touch-the-sweets-and-I-don't-attack personality out of the court. The thing is, like mentioned above, Murasakibara is like an over grown child which means he can be easily provoked; sometimes without him knowing about it. He's confrontational when it gets down to it and more often than not has the tendency to be sadistic and childish at the same time. He doesn't get fired up easily. It takes a bit of impressive skill exhibition to get him motivated in not-totally-slacking during a game but when he does, he gets scary. He will _crush_ them.

**Finances:** You won't be homeless that's for sure. He's a genius so he'll be able to provide for you. If the super tall height isn't a very good hint that he'll be playing ball for his living then I don't know what is. It's also an option for him to be a pastry chef and considering his affinity to sweets then there's no doubt he'll be good at making a lot of people diabetic. Still, get a job if he decides pastry making is his future because there's a big chance that most of his pastries will end up inside his stomach than the display counter.

**Home Economics:** He knows how to cook dessert and make anything sweet. You're better off familiarizing yourself with the kitchen or take-out menus because you don't want to end up dying due to sugar/calories overload or diabetes. Nonetheless, your future husband is not heartless and will eat whatever you cook even if it resembles a charcoal more than chicken. He'd just add a heap of sugar for the taste.

**Combat:** He's very confrontational and tall... when serious comes knocking then he's menacing. You won't have to worry about your life because there's a very big possibility that anyone trying to mess with you will take one look up at your beau's face and then slowly back away. The eyes screaming 'I'm bored' also add to the effect that he's capable of major ass-kickery. If push comes to shove, he can just grab the head of the offender. He's tall enough and has big hands enough to do it. Long story short, he knows how to protect you. It's all a matter of being bothered to do it. We're sorry but it seems that Murasakibara is more likely to be violent when his junk food are threatened than when you are.

**Competition:** Unsurprisingly, there are the fangirls. You can say fans in general because he does have fanboys (how can he not?) but everyone knows that the x-chromosomes are infinitely more prone to violence than the y-chromosome. Not to mention that if Himuro swings that way then you'll possibly be out of the running for Murasakibara's heart. I mean come on, Himuro managed to make him (your hopefully-future husband) be more serious in the Seirin/Yosen game instead of quitting even when he already declared himself not caring. Also, he feeds Murasakibara. You can always do the same in hopes of winning him over.

**Family:** We are led to imagine that his parents own a pastry shop and a dental clinic. His mother is the dentist and makes sure that his teeth are clean and cavity free even with the amount of sugar he consumes everyday while his dad is a pastry chef who is so good that people flock their shop from around the country in order to taste the heavenly treats. This conclusion is drawn out of thin air and no actual evidence at all other than Murasakibara's natural love for sweets and not-falling-rotten-teeth when he speaks. Anyway, if you desire to see your beau when he wasn't a taller-than-six-feet-giant then cosy up and impress his mom because she'll probably have the baby albums and accompanying stories to boot.

**In Bed:** Wasn't there a saying that big hands means... or were those feet? We're 100% sure that Murasakibara's hands and feet are both big. Your first time together will be sweet, gentle and mind-blowing altogether. He may not seem like it due to the semi-permanent look of disinterest tattooed on his face but he will be the sweet lover you never imagined him to be. Don't despair, he will still be _very_ talented in dirty talking when the situation calls for it. He'll be up for new things before you even want it, especially if they include sweets (whip cream, chocolate etc). However, you can only experience these if you can interest him enough which means you'll need to take the lead because if you're boring then there's a chance he'll walk out on you.

**Conclusion: **He can say and do things that he doesn't really mean so if he says your relationship is boring him and should end, don't. Persevere and get something to hit him with. If hitting doesn't work, then read the **Personality/Socializing** part over and 'unintentionally' goad him. If he threatens to quit your marriage then make sure that your baking or buying cake that day; his _favourite_ cake. Unfortunately, he won't remember your anniversary unless you establish it as the day he gets all the best sweets and cakes. It has to be a very special and delicious day in a mostly-food-but-can-also-be-an-innuendo way so he'll remember it. Not everything will be bumpy, just wait when he's sugar high (because it's bound to happen more than you expect with the amount of sweets he eats) and you'll see him grinning at you while widely waving his arms in no time. Remember to be nice to Himuro Tatsuya because he qualifies as a close friend as well as the Yosen Basketball Team manager because she handles your maybe-boyfriend's time outside of classes during Basketball season. High heels are your friends and it won't hurt to carry around bags of sweets, chips and pastries with you everywhere.

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

Thanks for all the support~ But I'm thinking of replacing Physics with EngLit though, I was better at that. I think. xD

Oh and yeah, let's finish the GoM Members first (yes, capital letters and all) then do the other delicious characters. Teppei included because in the backburner of my mind that hasn't died yet from excessive use, I already have some ideas for him (i.e. 'In Bed' section).


	7. Akashi Seijuro

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Akashi Seijuro**

**Appearance:** He's not the tallest person out of the Generation of Miracles or in Rakuzan but he's not the shortest either. Well, not in the GoM but it's questionable in Rakuzan. Not to worry, his overwhelming metrosexual prowess does not come with the height; it comes with his attitude and the sexy cut of his ruby red hair. Yes, ruby because being the best means having shiny hair and rubies doesn't just _shine _they_ sparkle_. The attitude is given by the eyes, the heterochromatic eyes of gold and red. His sparkling red hair and sexy, mysterious eyes makes up for the lack of tall height. Don't worry, this just means you don't have to look up every time you talk to him and you can trade hair care secrets.

**Clothing:** No photos of casual clothes have grazed our mailboxes so we're deducting that our stalkers have not yet found anything on him. Often you can see him wearing his Rakuzan jersey but there are also instances when he wore his Teiko jersey back in days. The Rakuzan school uniform is not yet shown but we believe it has a tie and since he looked fantastic enough in the Teiko uniform _with a tie_ then it's safe to assume that he'll be a beautiful sight wearing a suit. However, we would like to demand photos of him wearing his horse riding uniform _or_ a yukata when you've successfully married him. If you truly want to thank us then you can send us photos when he's wearing air or after a shower, we're not picky.

**Intelligence:** Akashi is very smart not-just-bordering-but-jumping on genius. He always gets first on ranking exams in Teiko and no one has ever been better than him. Obviously his brain works like a machine and not a human's if you've notice how fast he can assess situations and then find solutions to them. Your boyfriend is a born tactician; he plays_ shogi_ and has _never_ lost. Also he proves that basketball is not just a physical game, it's mental too. You may just get your world politics debate in him along with the best way to get someone to do your bidding and how to successfully conduct a war and win.

**Personality/Socializing:** This is where it gets complicated. Your love, your life, (hopefully) your Akashi has a very strange personality but that just adds to his charm in our opinion. He knows he's great and it's a fact. He doesn't consider telling his opponents that they would lose as boasting because it's just stating the obvious for him. He can be intimidating then understanding-like-an-old-friend in a blink of an eye but hey, he _did_ lead the GoM and that takes a lot of talent to do. He has faith and respect only to those who deserves it—uber talented people in basketball—so you may want to impress him. If you're not the athletic type and a genius in basketball then you can try and beat him in shogi. Or be smarter than him. That will knock him off his 'I always win so I'm always right' pedestal and make him notice you. Don't go against him though because he can get violent and really, why would you want him to push you down so he can look down at you in utter superiority outside the bed?

**Finances:** He's a genius inside and outside of basketball. He can see the future (_kind of_) so if he decides that being a professional basketball or shogi player is not satisfying then expect him in a suit playing puppets with the people_ and _the stocks in Wall Street. We can see him already topping rich lists left and right. Congratulations, you're not broke!

**Home Economics:** He's been called 'mother' by Aomine once because of his caring and considerate nature so it would be safe to say that he won't let you die of starvation. In fact, he'd probably plan your meals right down to the quantity just to make sure that you're getting nutrition. He doesn't seem like the person who would leave a smelly sock lying around either. We have this theory that Akashi knows how to cook but only a select few can taste his godly kitchen masterpiece because he's Akashi and only the deserving can eat his food. You should learn how to cook just in case you don't want your husband to act the husband_ and_ wife in your marriage.

**Combat:** He knows what people would do and counteracts it immediately. It would be safe to say that you won't get hurt if he's protecting you. I can't say that he's not one for violence because it's likely that whoever is trying to give you two trouble doesn't know him or heard of him so they might make fun of him and his height or question his abilities, in which case you better be prepared to meet 'Supreme Commander Akashi' rather than 'Caring Mother Akashi'. Alas, he won't be ripping any shirts while doing so but he won't be smelly either because he won't even sweat.

**Competition:** Fangirls and fanboys aside because we all know they exist and they may try to claw your eyes out if you get in their way, there's two people you should look out for. First would be Kuroko Tetsuya because everyone wants him to be with Akashi. Then second would be Murasakibara Atsushi because he follows Akashi's orders right down to the 'T' and everyone sees sexual tension there. Also, Murasakibara is _tall_ and Akashi is _not-so-tall_. Ever heard of opposites attract? It's a _law_. Despite all this, if you do manage to capture the interest of the great Akashi Seijuro and managed to convince him that you're the best (non-basketball) partner he could have because you complement each other then you need not worry about anything else like wrath of fangirls. _Psh_. He'll protect you. Just bring a baseball bat wherever you go if you still haven't managed to ensnare Akashi's affections.

**Family:** We don't have any factual information about Akashi's family but we suspect that he got his 'I win, I'm right' mentality from one of his parents or both. This can indicate that his parents are influential and in high standing in society. They would also be the parents who trust their son's decision because they know that he's capable of deciding for himself. Just stick with Akashi and you'd get accepted in that family without problems. It's very likely that he is also an only child just because Akashi doesn't seem to be the type of person to have any siblings and share any attention with anyone. Your only passage to baby-album-heaven is through the baby-album-owner himself so ask nicely and explain to him why he should show you his cuteness before he became a winner. Another option would be to sneak into his house and then try to find it yourself but there's a high possibility that he'll catch you and then punish you... this option is greatly recommended.

**In Bed:** Yeah, he would top. No question about it. In fact, in your first night he would initiate everything. He would pull you to him and kiss you senseless; you may try and dominate the kiss but it would be a futile act. Since he can see even the smallest detail then you can be sure that he would definitely know what to do in order to make things the most enjoyable for the both of you. Akashi would no doubt be the one to suggest trying new activities out but you'd be used to it and agree because you know how he can be frisky with the scissors. He'll be adventurous but he can also do the slow-pace of romance that you know you want every other time. You can get both the sweetness of chocolate and a thrill of a new spice every night with him. You two would be mentally scarring guests and friends alike in no time!

**Conclusion: **There are two ways marriage to Akashi Seijuro can go. The first one would be that he would always be deciding for the two of you and you're just going to go with it. It will be a sham and boring marriage and you won't be considered his equal. The second is the marriage you want to be a part of. It's the one where Akashi will be hopelessly in love with you and you will be treated as an equal. Or a queen. Depends on what you both feel like but we believe it's the same thing really. In order to be an equal though, you'll have to beat him first and make it a regular occurrence. It's good to start training him before the wedding so he gets used to never winning when you two are married. After all, he doesn't care for victory so why should he have a say in what colour your walls should be, right?

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

I didn't write this at some ungodly hour of the morning so really, there isn't any reason why it sucks. I just, I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR AKASHI! T^T

Alright, now it really starts people. Who shall I do next? Since GoM and Kagami are done then I don't know who'll be the next one. Drop a suggestion by~


	8. Kiyoshi Teppei

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Kiyoshi Teppei**

**Appearance:** He's very tall but not in the he's-so-tall-he's-a-giant-over-me way that makes everything awkward, just tall in the perfect sense of the word. We know it might not make sense but with Kiyoshi, it _does_. You need not worry about your kids having to wear heels in adulthood, unless you're very short with strong, dominant genes. Kiyoshi also has short brown spiky hair—styled simply (aka shampooed then dried with a towel) and soulful orbs of melted chocolate toffee which gives him that nice guy slash boy-next-door feel to him. His eyebrows are quite thick but you won't even notice it (unless you do) because it adds to his '_simple guy_' image; we believe it shows that he doesn't pluck them and hints that he's not high maintenance.

**Clothing:** We'll give you a hint: it's what a basketball player wears and it has a number. If you answered with 'Basketball Jersey' then you were right! Congratulations, you have read the other profiles. As for Kiyoshi, he wears a Seirin jersey with the number 7 on it. Outside the jersey, obviously he'll be naked and this is a state of (_un-_)dress that we prefer. However, he tends to wear coloured shirts—pink, orange or gray among others—with a plain white shorts when practicing. A word of warning, he could be a bit careless to the proper attire and shoes in an occasion so maybe you should check what he's wearing first before you let him out of the house.

**Intelligence:** Despite his shallow and sometimes stupid demeanour, he _is_ very smart. We don't know if you would be able to talk about economics and world trade with him but we have an inkling that you could but only if you actually have an interest in it and don't find it boring. He won't try to impress you needlessly with things that bore you! He's one of those who hide his genius behind a goofy facade in order to not intimidate anyone. He's also a plotter, yes you heard right, Mr Nice is always plotting something behind that cheerful smile. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Unless you're the opponent in basketball and has bad motives for his teammates, in which case, how are you even together?

**Personality/Socializing:** Your future-husband is a very smiley person. He's cheerful to the point that he tends to annoy and irritate _both_ the opponents and his teammates without trying. Kiyoshi is not intimidating and easily makes friends with people; sure he could sometimes make others feel like he's treating them as children because he likes forcing candies on them but that's his way of being a friendly-older-brother type of person. He's protective to a fault, _seriously_, look up the word 'martyr' and a photo of your beau would be there. Or _should_ be there. He could be serious too when the situation calls for it and it does call for it (mostly in basketball) but more often than not, he would rather make you smile and not make you worry.

**Finances:** It's questionable if he would be a basketball player in the future but if he is then it's obvious. You're going to be rich and well taken care of. You won't have servants because your future husband is the modest type who would rather live in a normal house than a mansion but hey, nobody said you can't add secret rooms and passages right? Your walk in closet can be the bedroom wall in disguise! If he doesn't become a basketball player don't worry, he's not the irresponsible type. He'll work somewhere and you'll work somewhere. You guys won't be homeless! Make sure he stops giving away free sweets though, that hobby might bankrupt your family someday (_especially_ during Halloween!).

**Home Economics:** He could probably cook but nothing fancy. He would cook simple dishes for you but he'll cook it with love and care. He strikes us as an organised person. Not an OCD-organise but neat nonetheless; you don't have to be anxious every time you forget to put back the remote on its rightful place because it won't _have_ a rightful place. Maybe you should make friends with the kitchen just so you will have the ability to make food lovingly for Kiyoshi as he seems to be the type to enjoy home-cooked meals better than bought ones. Make sure that your food tastes edible though because he won't be the one pointing the horrid taste out and we don't want any guests making a scene when you two have people over for dinner.

**Combat:** He won't fight. He's noble and non-violent that way. Rest assured though that he will protect you, just not by pummelling the assaulters to next year. Instead he'll be a shield and take the hits meant for you with his (_sexy_) body. You'll be treated like a fragile porcelain doll. However, all bets are off if the enemies manage to even so much as scratch you. We believe he'll channel his inner Aomine and beat everyone to a pulp while still looking sexy.

**Competition:** Aside from the usual gaggle of fangirls (and boys) that wants a piece of this man-meat, there's also the fans who wants Kiyoshi to be with Hyuga Junpei because even if they always antagonise each other, they do care for the other. And this fact alone makes the pairing real in the eyes of their supporters. However, if you're looking for a competition girl-wise then Riko Aida is who you're looking for. She's the coach of the basketball team and she _understands_ the game as well as being a pillar of support to the team. Our advice to you is to learn basketball or its rules along with first aid and some massages then go forth and apply to be a manager. Afterwards, buy a pepper spray for the fans who will try to _kill _you for being close to the Seirin team.

**Family:** Nothing is known about Kiyoshi's parents—your future parents-in-law—but we have heard that he lives with his grandparents and that they live near Seirin High. We all know that grandparents are warm and loving so be very polite and respectful towards them. Not only do they have the wisdom of living through life (ie. how to cook his favourite dish) but they also have the baby photos and stories of Kiyoshi that you so covet. You never know, he might have been dressed as a girl when he was young and since_ we_ want to know then it's _your_ duty to find out. Please.

**In Bed:** The whole (_first_) experience will be slow and focused on worshipping you. He would be gentle and loving yet amazingly good at the same time. However, we have sources to believe that he could also be cruel at times. Not cruel-cruel but cruel as in he would probably, maybe withhold utter bliss from you just so you can feel it better later on. I mean come on, the 'right of postponement' is bound to have other meanings outside of basketball. Speaking of, he also have big hands and we all know what that means—yes, he'll be good in giving massages! Either way, loving or cruel, you'll be begging him for more.

**Conclusion:** Sweet, kind and protective. There's so much more to him than meets the eye, you are encourage to slowly peel away the layers (_and_ clothing) to discover what's inside. Get to know him better and love him for all that he is because that's what he'll be doing if you're lucky enough to capture his affections. Kiyoshi is the type of guy who would spoil you. Not in a grand-because-I'm-Kise way but in his own way like breakfast in bed and cuddling afterwards. He's easy-going which means no wrinkles for a long time but he's also sly enough to be able to plan super-secret-awesome-anniversary-surprises for you!

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

I have no valid reason other than being a procrastinator and kind of going to another fandom for awhile. I'm sorry for the very late update, I promise it's not because of my dislike to any non-GoM members; I was just really... distracted. But anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! Kiyoshi is my present to you~ I tried to make it long to make up for all my late-ness, laziness and so you would forgive me ^^ I hope it worked!


	9. Himuro Tatsuya

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Himuro Tatsuya**

**Appearance:** A clue as to how he looks is on his face, the term 'beauty mark' is one of the signs that your future-lover is a god's gift to women. This mark can be located below his right eye—one half of the beseeching orbs that you would hopefully be getting lost in for the rest of your happy non-basketball-related time together. The other (left) orb is unfortunately covered by, not surprisingly, lusciously shiny hair that's likely to fall perfectly around his face. Not to worry, the hair adds to his mysterious aura.

**Clothing:** Now we're all familiar with basketball uniforms, it seems that other than being naked that's the second most preferred attire of the men (we long for) in our lives. So it's not that surprising that Himuro himself has a jersey with '12' on it. Honestly, we think that he pulls it off better than other people (**See**: Murasakibara Atsushi) but nothing beats a good coat over a plain shirt and jeans. It makes him appear friendlier and therefore easier to approach. However, everyone must know that comfortable clothing (or lack thereof) is always the best option. If that's an option you won't indulge us though, you can make it up to us by making your beau wear a yukata or a suit—both of which would look great on him.

**Intelligence:** You can assume that he got you covered in the English department since he grew up in America. This also means that he had to catch up with everything he missed in first year when he transferred in, seeing as he managed to do that _and_ participate in the basketball club then it's safe to assume that he's not stupid. It was also shown that he's not someone easily fooled and he sees 'plots' easily. This is good because you won't get conned into things when you're with him. On the other hand, if discussing theories involving very small particles and how they move through space is what gets you going then he's not the man for you. _Sorry_.

**Personality/Socializing:** Even if he seems like the person who would rather not mingle with the group (because of his mysterious-aura-giving hair), it's the opposite. Himuro is very social and quite adept at making friends. This can all be due to his cool and composed personality that gives him the mature-but-not-strict vibe that people can't say no to. The maturity and kindness that he exudes makes him the fire that flies can't help but be drawn to, it's easy to say that he's a social _fire_. He lights up awkward situation, gives hope that not all gentlemen are dead and has a fiery determination to find a worthy competition (in basketball, to beat them _then_ befriend them). We are obliged to tell you, he can be tricky and manipulative to achieve a goal; the poker face and different way of expressing emotion ensures that. This is the _sexy-to-be-bad _persona that makes him irresistible to anyone. The _nice_ draws you in but the _sexy_ will trap you forever.

**Finances:** If he doesn't make it as a basketball player then he'd make it as either a model or an actor. Both jobs would earn you buckets of money because he would be disgustingly perfect at them. His faking skills are so good that it even fooled the great Aomine, obviously that should translate to acting too. The modelling he can do blindfolded, the mysterious look would make him an instant hit with the ladies but if you want to keep him all to yourself then maybe you should make him go into non-fame-achieving career paths. Like a kindergarten teacher (imagine how he would be with your kids!). It won't be the most glamorous job but at least he doesn't have a weird habit you have to worry about. It's ideal you keep a job just so you won't be bankrupt when your partner decides to humour Murasakibara's sweet tooth.

**Home Economics:** We have no prior knowledge to his home-making abilities but it would be a safe assumption that he's responsible enough to educate himself in basic culinary skills. He would probably know how to cook both a Japanese breakfast and an omelette so whichever of the two you want, you can get. When you fall ill, he can most definitely make you soup to comfort your suffering soul as well as cuddle if you _beg_ nicely. He won't leave dirty unwashed dishes; it's more likely that you would do that. So the cleanliness of your house is depending on you, don't let him down!

**Combat:** He doesn't condone violence but it's not fair to say that he would let you get hurt either. It would seem that he would let himself be beaten just to protect you, it's the gentlemanly thing to do and it's more in tune with his character. However, if it's possible to avoid conflict in the first place then expect this method to be tried out first. It's not a lack of affection for you that makes him reluctant to fight but rather his sportsman's honour; he's an individual that would prefer to solve things in the court. But hey, he's a good dodger and he's not a slowpoke either so be prepared to be pulled in for a quick dash. It's all to ensure your safety _and _to hold your hand.

**Competition:** His own teammates said that he receives _a lot_ of love letter from girls, not surprising since he's faultless, this would mean that you have a lot of competition for his affection. That's the mound hill you have to get over, the mountain is the countless fangirls that are surely out for your throat. You are either on their way to them getting Himuro for themselves or getting Himuro _with_ Murasakibara _or_ Kagami. The latter groups of fangirls have strong will and violent tendencies. We advise you to learn self-defence. _A lot_ of them. Another competition you should know about is the tall, lavender haired boy. _Yes_, the (other) ace of Yousen: Murasakibara Atsushi. Himuro is one of the few people that he listens to and really, that just means he's in love with your maybe-lover. Or Murasakibara acknowledges his abilities. If it's the first, you're screwed so better pick another guy. If it's the second then you should learn to bake and be rich so you can make Murasakibara listen to you too (through bribery). The other competition is his '_brother_' in the name of Kagami Taiga. The good news is that if Kagami swings that way then he'll probably go for Kuroko but the bad news is that if he doesn't swing that way then he's straight and better at cooking than you. At least you get to keep Himuro, right?

**Family:** As mentioned above, he has a 'younger brother': Kagami Taiga. It would be easy to get Kagami to like you, just tell him your honest intentions for Himuro and don't insult basketball. _Easy as pie_. However, since the bar has been raised in the cooking department then you should strive to be better in order to show Himuro's mother—your future mother-in-law—that you are not unable to provide for her son. Mothers like to make sure that their sons are taken care of. His dad should be nice and gentlemanly too similar to him; after all, where would the son get his good looks and dashing personality from other than his dad? It won't hurt if you mention that when you meet them. Now, there's two ways to get to the baby-album-heaven: you can go the '_mom-route_' where you _casually_ hint at imagining how cute her son was as a child or you can go the '_Alex Garcia route_' where you just be yourself and boldly ask. Alex would probably have the young-basketball-photos too so just be upfront and confident with her. Can you just imagine the cute little Himuro beaming at the camera while holding an orange basketball with both his hands? We can!

**In Bed:** Expect red rose petals and scented candles to be lit in your room. And no, you didn't prepare that. _He did_. He would be the romantic one, remembering dates and having small but thoughtful and sweet surprises for you. Gentle and giving is what you would associate with him but when you're ready, just tell him and he shall have his wicked ways with you. Yeah, we have proof to believe that he's not just manipulative and tricky in basketball. He can be down and dominant in intimate situations too. You can have two sides of the same coin so _yes_, you can have the cake and eat it too. Speaking of cake, we suggest trying for some whip and crea—uhhh... whipcream. And chocolate. That's what we meant to say.

**Conclusion:** Overall, he's somewhat a perfect person. He can be a friend when you need a friend or a lover when that's what you require. He would also pay attention to what you say and remember things that you mention in passing; this makes him a promising figure in the surprise-romantic-date field. He'll think ways of showing his love but don't call him a brooder, it's obvious that the word to use is 'thoughtful'. These are all possible if you successfully manage to capture his interest and later on, affection. Then his devotion and faithfulness are sure to follow. You can be sure that he'll be opening doors and carrying shopping bags for you. There's even a chance that he won't suddenly ignore you if the prospect of playing basketball arises. Truly a brilliant catch.

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

Alright I know this is really late and I'm sorry. I feel so guilty that I typed it while I'm in an ICT class that I don't even belong to. I'm only here for a friend T^T

I tried to make it amusing but I don't know. I think it's not that... good! orz

But _belated_ _**HAPPY NEW YEAR**_~! (and valentines day.)

Oh and thank you for all the reviews~ They make me happy! :D


	10. Kasamatsu Yukio

**KUROKO NO BASUKE MARRIAGE PROSPECTS**

_.x._

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke, they belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The idea and format of the original marriage prospect story is courtesy of soybean but I was introduced into it by dreams of destiny.

_**The one who types**_: As much as I love Kuroko and the other characters dating each other, that won't be happening here. All shall be canon. If you want a certain character then do tell and I'll try my best to do it. Feedbacks are welcome because... I have never written anything like this and I just got back to writing again.

_.x._

**Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Appearance:** He has thick manly eyebrows matching the spiky short black hair. His bluish gray eyes are bigger than others but it weirdly complements the stern facial expression he always wears, it doesn't retract to his overall strict leader poker face. Overall, he looks clean-cut without any dramatic hair to frame or cover his features. He's one of the shorter players but you should just take this as not having to suffer with a stiff neck from looking up too much. The full eye-to-eye contact you've always wanted is available here.

**Clothing:** There's the Kaijou basketball uniform with the number 4, it's blue and it makes his eyes _pop_. Kasamatsu also wears knee-high socks but _does not_ look like a girl in it. Everyone thinks he pulls it off even though he's covering his sexy calves. All is forgiven once the image of him only wearing socks enters the mind. Or a yukata. He would definitely look good in traditional Japanese formal wear or a suit—albeit not in a flashy way. Alas, he can't wear a sparkly neon green foil suit and pull it off. Only Kise can do that.

**Intelligence:** Does 'Captain' of the basketball team ring a bell? Yes? Good. That means your beau can keep a passing average in all his classes that allows him to play basketball. Information are lacking but we see him as not a genius student and top of every class he's in but still one of the students that'll do good regardless of the subject without having to work day and night for it. Fortunately he can talk about basketball with you as much as you want; unfortunately, he won't have a clue what you're talking about when you start the topic of shoes.

**Personality/Socializing:** This guy is definitely strong willed, motivated and responsible—all the traits needed to be a good captain and leader. He would encourage you whether you want it or not, you don't get a choice in the matter. He can easily put a leash to his emotions in front of others, so when he doesn't cry when your child is born or after watching the Notebook, you should just take it that he's really crying like a baby inside. A _very_ adorable baby. He doesn't seem to be a social butterfly, fluttering from one group of people to another but he does get along with others easily. Especially if they play basketball. Heads up to you though, he's very thoughtful in reminding people (_Kise_) about things (_not being narcissistic or a drama queen_) through a certain way (_hitting_). Be confident when you approach him and don't let the blushing and stuttering put you off, persevere and try to be friends with him. He's just a bit shy with girls.

**Finances:** Kasamatsu doesn't seem to have any gambling obsession or weird habits, you two won't be out on the streets when you get married. If any, he would be the one handling the finances and making sure you don't buy too much shoes or bags. Don't be surprise when he talks to you about the lack of closet space for any more shoes or clothes because he doesn't understand why you would need more than two pair of shoes.

**Home Economics:** He'd try to cook for you when you need it but other than simple fried, microwave or boiled dishes, you should not expect anything more. If he decided one day that he would cook a whole three-course meal for your anniversary, act happy and show him your love. It's not his fault that the fire burnt the venison main course and it now looks like a black lump of—_something_. It's also not his fault that taking cooking lessons is beneath basketball. Really, you should thank him by _showing_ him how much you love him. In bed.

**Combat:** He won't be starting any bar fights any time soon. In fact he would try and use reason first to prevent any violence taking place. If all else fails, he'd make sure you were out of the fighting area to prevent any harm coming to you. However, from all the hits he has given his dear good friend Kise, we can see that he can protect you just fine.

**Competition:** There's good news and there's a lot of bad news. Bad news would be: fangirls that'll try to kill you for him, fangirls that'll try to kill you for separating Kasamatsu _and _Kise being a happy couple and basketball. The good news is that he doesn't have the Brigadoon of fangirls the others has_ and_ Kise/Kasamatsu aren't one of the great Yaoi pairings in KnB. Additionally, he's not a breathe-eat-live basketball type, sure he loves it but if you just show him what others things life has to offer—_you_—then he'll put you in his priority list too. One day you might be higher than basketball but don't get your hopes too high. Until then, carry some weapons with you for safety.

**Family:** His parents would just be happy that their son has found someone to love and to cherish, someone who loves him in return. Your beau's mom would definitely ask you how you two met, how he asked you out and basically your love story. Be honest and show her that you truly love her son. She would be more than willing to show you those cute baby photos and embarrassing stories of his childhood while he blushes next to you, attempting his hardest (and failing) to stop his mom's story.

Furthermore, Kise who appears to be a best friend would like the reassurance that you have honest intentions for his captain and not only using Kasamatsu as a way to get closer to him. We advise you to either kick him where it hurts (groin, shin) or step on his foot hard just to show how much you "_like"_ him. This will hopefully start your friendship and endear you more to Kasamatsu because you showed your thoughtfulness in reminding Kise not to let his idol status get to his head.

**In Bed: **He would be blushing and stuttering on your first night together. Of course you would be shy too but less than him because you know that if you don't do anything, he won't either. You'll try to start things off and then he'll try to take control as a man. He'll ask you minutely for reassurances that he's not hurting you. The two of you would have a sweet, sensuous time together when the embarrassment passes. Nevertheless, the blush would be back in the morning when you both wake up.

**Conclusion: **Kasamatsu Yukio may not be the sweetest and most thoughtful husband out there but you can be darn sure that he'll try his hardest to make you happy. He would sometimes act strict but whatever he does, he does it for you because he _loves_ you. You're lucky he doesn't have as much fangirls as others but that only means less threat to your well being, consider yourself lucky. If the lack of cooking puts you off then just imagine him playing guitar to make it up to you. You should understand that basketball is important to him as well as his teammates; if he acts a certain way, you should know that it's only because he feels like he's responsible and should act that way. Always reassure him that he could be himself around you and that if the two of you fight, you don't mind if he takes it out on Kise. You know you will.

_.x._

_**PS:**_ So, so? More characters? Any suggestions on who should be next or comments about the chapter? Just drop by a comment, I'm welcoming them~

It seems that the end of the chapter is the apology section xD So, I'll go on with it then. I'm sorry that it took a few months. I wasn't really going to update until after the second week of June because that's when I finish my exams but I was so lazy to revise that I thought I might as well do a chapter.

I don't really like this chapter, I don't know but maybe it's because lately I haven't kept up with KnB. I want the second season of the anime ASAP. I thought it'd be out this April but apparently not.

To anyone in the same boat as me, _**good luck in your exams!**_ Hopefully, we all do good. ^-^


End file.
